No cure for a broken heart
by DollyMixRockOutLoud
Summary: Takes place after Inkspell, Farid is dead, and Meggie wants him back, although she knows it is impossible. Rated T for a few words, please dont be offended. Also, please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart because if I did then I would be Cornelia Funke and would be famous and rich because I would have earned loads with Inkheart so, like, what would be the point in writing this? I also dont own the song I miss you, by Hannah Montana (thank god)

Authors Note: I am just going to take this oppertunity to thank everyone who has clicked on this!!!! Please review and make my day!

Meggie sat on her bed. Why did life have to be so unfair? She had always hated Basta, but now, well it was awful. All she could think about was the deep burning hate inside her gut.

The evil sneaking conniving Bastard had killed one of the most special people in her life.

Then, another friend had sacrificed himself, and it hadnt worked. If only she hadnt longed to see the Inkworld for herself. She and Farid would be safe at Elinors house. She couldnt just have been content with Resa's stories.

You never know what you got till its gone. Thats true.

She didnt even care if Basta was dead. It couldnt cure her broken heart. Nothing could do that.

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though we're different now

You're still here somehow

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Inkheart, because if I did I would be German and my name would be Cornelia Funke.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to update :) Bells, you rule as usual, I would also like to thank somerdaye and eclipsed heart, you made my day after all!!

Farid woke up. It was dark. He looked around, but he couldnt see anything to indicate where he was. It was cold too. So very cold. Where was he? he stood up carefully because of his injury. But what injury was this? He was having trouble rembering things. only one thing was in his mind. Meggie. How was she? Where was she. All he could remeber was her horrfied face as he had been stabbed by Basta's knife. That was it! He had been knifed by that bastard. So where was his injury? It was gone.

Wait was he dead? No! he couldnt be! He didnt feel dead. Everything was fine. But everyhting heals when your dead.He couldnt be dead! He would never see Meggie again now!! She would be left alone in Inkworld with Mortola and The Adderhead. It was no consolation that The old woman, Meggies mother and Silvertounge were protecting her. What did they know about defence? Love was not enough. Silvertounge was not a violent person. He didnt understand, and eye for an eye. a tooth for a tooth.

He had to find her, get to her. But first he had to find out where he was. He walked around for a bit. He couldnt seem to find a source of light. Wait, there was a hole, it was tiny, he could barely see through it. But it seemed to be the only exposure he had to the outdoors. He ran his hands accross the walls, looking for some kind of opening, some way out of this nightmare. There was nothing. The walls, were completely flat and smooth, and no matter how hard he pushed, the walls wouldnt budge. The walls were cold, thye must be some sort of rock.

He must be in some sort of cave. The thing was, how was he going to get out?

* * *

Meggie sat int the woods, crying. Mo and Resa sat, a little way away listening. Resa noticed the look of pain on Mo's face. She patted his hand. Mo was so close to Meggie and Resa could see that it broke his heart to see his beloved daughter so sad. 

"She'll get over it Mo" Resa said comfortingly.

"I thought that white women deal was supposed to work? But no, no its left us with a greiving daughter and a dead fire eater" Mo said, angrily.

"It should have worked" Resa said "But it hasnt. We shouldnt try to mess with natures way."

"I dont know Resa" Mo sighed "Its just, I've always been able to protect her from everything before. But now, she's in pain, crying at every hour. And I cant do anything. I just thought that, if I could protect her from Basta and Capricorn, why cant I protect her from something this small?"

"You cant protect her from everything, no matter how hard you try. There are some things that a girl just has to go through."

"I know Resa. But its just so hard" Mo said "My little girl is growing up, experiancing pains I just cant cure"

"Your right. Theres no cure for a broken heart"

A/N: Well, I hope that was long and detailed enough to make up for the lateness of this. Also, did you know that the purple button at the bottom of the screen is magic? As soon as you press it and write something nice, I will instantly be happy. Go on! Try it out!


End file.
